


Tango for Three

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Chair Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Groping, Lactation, Lap Sex, Making Out, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnant Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, inbreeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: In appreciation for everything that Kirara did for the two of them, Towa and Kanata invite her to a sexual experience between an older man and a pregnant schoolgirl. You know, normal things for a Precure.
Relationships: Amanogawa Kirara | Cure Twinkle/Prince Hope Grand Kanata, Amanogawa Kirara | Cure Twinkle/Prince Hope Grand Kanata/Twilight | Akagi Towa | Cure Scarlet, Amanogawa Kirara | Cure Twinkle/Twilight | Akagi Towa | Cure Scarlet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: JohnnyMueller's Prompt Collection





	Tango for Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [FalstaffKisaragi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/FalstaffKisaragi) in the [JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection) collection. 



_Kirara-san, my brother and I would like to invite you to a pleasurable session of sexual intercourse in the Noble Academy’s ballroom to show both our gratitude and the gratitude of the Hope Kingdom as a whole._

“Towacchi, what the living fuck,” Kirara Amanogawa muttered to herself, looking at the written and signed note. Still, she walked down the hallways of Noble Academy, maneuvering through the high school’s elegant decorum.

The prince and princess of the Hope Kingdom had adjusted well since the defeat of Dyspear and their decision to stay in the human world (at least for a time). Towa became a very popular student at the high school while Kanata became a P.E. teacher and was oft lusted after by the female population (and some of the male). However, there was an elephant in the room, that being their relationship. No one really talked about it, but it seemed clear that the Hope Kingdom had no prohibition against incest, judging from how many times they’d been caught making out or from Towa’s swelling belly. Now seven months along, she was still asking people to rub her belly, showing them “the strength of my brother’s seed.” It was surprisingly a popular activity; a legend had gone around that, if you touched Towa’s pregnant belly, you’d be with your crush within a month.

Kirara sighed as she rubbed her forehead. For all of the legends and rumors going around, living with Towa as a dormmate hadn’t changed too much. Towa needed some help in certain activities (and she still got scolded at least once a week for having sex with Kanata in front of her), but she was still the kind and generous girl that Kirara had fallen in love with. Neither sibling had any issue with Kirara being a part of their relationship, but it had been purely romantic for the moment.

_And now this._ Kirara had reached the front doors of the ballroom. She could turn around now, tell Towa and Kanata that she appreciated it, but… _But what? At worst, I’ll at least pop my cherry._

She opened the door and saw Towa and Kanata making out on the floor. Towa’s swollen belly pressed tightly against Kanata’s firm abs. Kirara took in the sight for a moment before coughing. The siblings turned over to look at in. Towa had a soft smile on her face as she got up and walked over to Kirara.

“I’m so glad you could come, Kirara-san.”

“Well, I couldn’t turn down an opportunity like this.” Any other words Kirara wanted to use was stopped by Towa kissing her on the lips. She tasted like sweet strawberries, but also some rich, unknown flavor. _I wonder if that’s Kanata’s taste._

As Towa pulled Kirara closer to her, she made it clear just how curvy she had become. Her bust had increased quite significantly, pulling tautly through her uniform (as she rarely wore a bra nowadays). Looking through her shirt, Kirara was surprised her nipples weren’t cutting through her shirt. More impressive was the way her gravid stomach was taking up so much of her body. Even for how young she was, she was carrying it very well. _Maybe it’s in the genes._

“Do you want to feel it?” Towa whispered into Kirara’s ear before kissing it. “You still haven’t touched it yet.”

Kirara blushed before nodding and moving her hand over to Towa’s stomach. Her mother never had another child and models weren’t the kind of women to get pregnant often, so she never had a chance to feel a pregnant stomach, especially one this pregnant. Towa’s belly had a sheen of sweat over it, but it felt firm and strong. Kirara felt kicks and bumps as the child moved around inside Towa. Her breath caught in her throat as she imagined herself filled with such life.

“Do you wish to get started now, Amanogawa-san?” Kanata was now sitting in a chair that Kirara was pretty sure wasn’t there before. His legs were slightly spread, letting Kirara see his half-hard dusty penis. It… well, this was the first penis Kirara had seen in real life, her only experiences beforehand being in pornography, but comparing it to those, it looked about average size, maybe girthy than others.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Whatever you wish to do.” His face was so honest and pure that Kirara almost forget he was still naked. She walked over to him and got onto her knees. Now face to face with his prick, it wasn’t really that intimating. Her overall impression was one of interest and faint desire. _I’ve heard some of the girls talk about how fun blow jobs are and some hating it; time to see how I feel._

She placed her head around the penis and began to stroke it up and down. She was amazed at how quickly it grew hard and stiff, the way it twitched her grasp. She leaned forward to lick its tip, ingesting the salty precum that was already collecting on its crown. “You’re quite tasty, Kanata.”

The prince just smiled and combed Kirara’s hair. “I hope you enjoy it.” The two of them pushed Kirara’s head down his cock, eventually getting half of it into her mouth. It was a tight fit, but she didn’t feel like she was choking. She licked all over and around Kanata’s cock, becoming familiar with its shape and the way it tasted. She was a bit shocked when she felt a little precum slip down her throat, but she didn’t mind; it was going to get a lot more thick soon.

She yelped when she felt two fingers slip into her pussy, but she calmed when she felt Towa’s belly rub against her back. “Don’t worry, Kirara-san; I’m just giving you a little more motivation.” Kirara didn’t mind it; every pump of Towa’s fingers made her whole body twitch and her mouth grow hot, a reaction that somehow made Kirara even harder.

Kirara bopped her head up and down, able to get more of Kanata’s cock into her mouth. It was filling her with a dark, creamy warmth, something that she was worried that she might get addicted to. She’d heard muttering of the kind of sex models do if they wanted a quick fuck and she was starting to imagine herself in a fancy dress, sucking off some guy on a side hallway.

Kanata was throbbing harder and harder in Kirara’s mouth, getting closer to release. Kirara was on the verge as well from how well Towa was fingering her. _I wonder how much practice she’s had with other girls or herself…_ Her imagination now shifted to Kirara and Towa pinning two girls against the wall, playing with their cunts and assholes however they pleased, a line of girls bending over and waiting for their own pleasure.

Kirara’s running train of horny thoughts was stopped by Kanata finally coming in her mouth. Kirara was now truly addicted to tasting salty, yummy cum as she swallowed as much of Kanata’s spunk erupting from his cumslit, her cheeks billowing up with the cum that she couldn’t swallow right away. Kirara received her own orgasm as her pussy trapped Towa’s fingers deep into her, rocking against her g-spot and making her fingers slick with her girl juice.

Once both of them had finished their orgasms, Kirara took her mouth off of Kanata’s dick and widened her mouth, showing him all of the cum she had collected in her mouth before swallowing it in one big gulp. _I’m such a slut now._ She didn’t have any issue with having sex beforehand, but now she wanted to do it all the time. Her career as a model would’ve made things easy; coming across all sorts of wealthy and handsome men who would want to have sex with a sexy girl like her, even one underage, would make for an endless line of fucking. As long as they wore a condom and didn’t cum into her womb on her ovulating days, she’d be down anytime, anywhere.

_Today’s a safe day, though…_ Kirara stood up and took off her already-soaked panties, placing them on the ground before turning around and showing off her pussy, spreading her lips in front of Kanata’s face. “You wanna fuck this, you sexy prince?”

“Of course.” His voice was calm but kind as he pulled her hips down into his lap. His half-hard cock stuck between her ass cheeks, making them slick with the cum and saliva left behind. Kirara slowly moved her ass up and down, helping to get it back to full mast.

“Here.” Towa had moved in front of Kirara, her full, heavy breast right in front of Kirara’s face. “It looks like you need a drink.” Kirara stared at Towa’s nipple, smelling the faint sweet smell of milk. Without a moment’s hesitation, Kirara placed her mouth around Towa’s nipple and began to suckle. Towa’s milk began to flow down Kirara’s throat, the creamy taste combining with Kanata’s salty aftertaste to create an endlessly pleasurable cocktail.

Kirara moaned as Kanata entered her body firmly, rubbing against all of Towa’s curves. The more Kanata thrusted into her, the more Kirara drank from Towa’s breast and the more she wanted to feel all over her. Letting Kanata take care of the fucking, Kirara moved her hands up, one of them coaxing more milk from Towa’s other breast and the other moving up and down Towa’s belly. _I might have to rethink my condom rule…_ She didn’t want a whole bunch of kids, but having one or two would surely increase her sex appeal. Walking down a runway with a belly almost ready to pop, her tits close to falling out of her dress, her hips straining to contain her ass, it was enough to put her in a lulled state, only focusing on drinking more milk and enjoying Kanata fucking her.

It seemed he was a quick shot the second time around, as Kirara only spent a few minutes in Kanata’s lap before he gave her a creampie, cum spurting into her cunt and womb before spilling out onto her thighs. Her own orgasm came a moment later, her own juices mixing with Kanata’s as she pushed her face into Towa’s breast. As she came down from her high, she felt her body being moved onto the ground, surrounded by her new lovers.

“I hope you enjoyed this, Amanogawa-san.” Kanata sounded so husky in his post-cum state, rubbing Kirara’s legs and kissing the back of her neck. “We can do this as many times as you want.”

“Plus, with how many babies me and onii-chan will have, I’ll need help getting off and I think you’ll be really good at that, Kirara-san.”

“Y-Yeah.” Kirara moaned, both in lust and deep pleasure. “That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
